


The Holiday Lights Battle 张灯结仇

by Yaegaki



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hilarious, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaegaki/pseuds/Yaegaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些人对他们圣诞彩灯的布置有点过于上心。Erik就是一个这样的人。</p><p>他新来的邻居Sebastian Shaw也是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holiday Lights Battle 张灯结仇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [so_shhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Holiday Lights Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294829) by [so_shhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/pseuds/so_shhy). 



The Holiday Lights Battle

 

**张灯结仇**

 

 

  
  
  
        Erik Lehnsherr的圣诞彩灯使他在邻里之间声名远扬。  
        从一方面来看这挺让人吃惊的，因为他天生一副小气巴拉的嘴脸，还是个固执的犹太人。而从另一方面来看这一点都不让人吃惊，因为他是个深陷爱河的男人。  
  


**

  
  
        那是他们第一次共渡圣诞。Charles对于彩灯的布置态度坚决：他喜欢它们，他想要它们，而它们是Erik的任务。  
        由此引发了一场历时大约二十秒的争吵。  
        Erik的立场如下：“我决不会把一个闪闪发光的圣诞老人放在自己屋顶上。如果你想要个愚蠢透顶的彩灯展览你大可自己动手。”  
        Charles的还击由一个意味深长的眼神全权代理。该眼神指出他、Charles，是那个烘烤肉馅派和火鸡的人、是那个代替满腹牢骚的Erik张罗聚会的人、是那个为Erik的朋友和职员们采购贺卡和礼物的人、是那个 _大事小事全部一手包办_ 的人，而Erik可以在乖乖布置那些该死的彩灯和永远别想再和他亲热之间做出选择。  
        毫不意外地，Erik低吼一声举了白旗。出于自我安慰，他发誓决不会做任何与圣诞老人和雪人沾边的设计——一个人的品味是有标准的。最后他决定采用几何图案。很艺术。不张扬。  
        奇怪的是，这个设计所用的灯比他预想中要多，而且它们贵得不讲道理。他花了整个周末布置一切，有两次差点从屋顶滑下来一命呜呼。在终于能够合上电闸的那一刻他已经对整个圣诞彩灯的主意恨之入骨。他叫出Charles，阴郁地瞪着屋顶的设计，心里明白自己不仅要在一个月后把这些东西全拆下来，而且明年还要再来一遍。  
        Charles从屋里探出脑袋，身后飘着饼干的香气。“噢，都做完了，亲爱的？”他说，“我看看。”他双脚滑进一双Erik的鞋子，吭哧吭哧地走上小径。然后他回头望去。  
        之后的很长时间里他一言不发。  
        Erik别扭地动了动。“怎么？”他问，“我做错了？”  
        “没有，”Charles说，声音因哽咽而微弱。他握住Erik的手，脸上的表情是一个抖得不成样子的笑容：“这真是太美了。谢谢你，Erik。”  
        他伸手抹去了一滴晶莹的眼泪。  
        在那一刻，Erik对圣诞彩灯的乐观态度或许比Charles所期望的还要更多了那么一点点。  
  


**

  
  
        从此，每年圣诞Erik都会做出更大更好的设计，在完工之前Charles每次进出都会把目光牢牢锁在人行道上。年复一年，越来越多的邻居赶来参加合闸仪式。夜晚从他们家门前经过的行人们会顿足观望，有些时候Erik还能听到他们因羡慕而发出的 _哦哦~~~_ 声。  
        Charles说他得意得屁股都要翘上天了，不过他的语调里满是喜爱。  
        万事一帆风顺，直到那一年Shaw家人搬到对街为止。  
  


**

  
  
        Charles挺喜欢他们的。这对夫妻看起来足够友善。那位丈夫握手时稍稍用力了点，脸上的笑容如果不是习惯了Erik可能会让他觉得毛骨悚然，整个人给人一种模糊的杀人狂的感觉。而妻子的笑容好像是画上去的一样，从来不曾延伸到她的眼睛里。时不时地她就会露出那种表情，好像周围有什么东西很臭，而且那个东西是Charles。  
        不管怎样，一对足够友善的夫妻。  
        目前据他所知，Erik还没有意识到那些人的存在。然而某天Charles在回家路上看到对面屋顶上的东西时，心里一沉，知道这一切即将改变。  
        

**

  
  
        “雪人。”Erik一进门就跺脚嚷嚷，他的大衣和围巾四处乱飞，头发上满是雪花，“操他的雪人。”  
        “那种设计可是少儿不宜哦，”Charles边说边送上一吻。没错，麻烦说到就到，  
但生气的Erik却无比性感。一场爆发大概能用坦诚相见来避免。他瞬间脱掉了身上的所有衣物，然后在Erik扬起的眉毛下，又把围裙穿了回去。  
        接下来的几分钟让人十分享受。Charles态度乐观，直到没关严的窗户外面传来一个女人的声音。“哦，快看，孩子们，”她说道，“好漂亮呀！”  
        令charles极度不爽的是，Erik停下了他正在干的事，从窗帘缝里向外瞟了一眼，然后发出了野兽般的咆哮声。  
        外面小小的一家人背对着Xavier-Lehnsherr家的房子。  
        他们在看Shaw家。  
  


**

  
  
        “我得做出更好的，”Erik说。显然他不打算袖手旁观。他的彩灯是艺术的结晶，象征着他对他老公那纯洁而永恒的爱。他可不会让它们被粗糙俗气的雪人抢去风头。  
        “我懂，亲爱的，”Charles说道，“但是你不觉得特意请假一天有点太夸张了吗？这种事情可以等到周末，没错吧。”  
        Charles为人绝无仅有的瑕疵之一就是分不清主次。“离周末还有好几天，”Erik指出，“他会以为他赢了。”  
        Charles叹气。“这又不是搞竞争。”  
        有时候Erik真想不明白怎么有人可以如此天真。  
        

**

  
  
        当一天结束的时候，Erik满意地审视着他的新设计。他低头看了看靠着他的肩膀抽鼻子的Charles，然后是聚在周围艳羡不已的邻居们。然后他望向对街的Shaw。那个男人站在家门口，面带讥讽地看着对面的设计。他好笑地朝Erik点了个头，然后进了屋，砰地合上门。  
        隔天夜里，Shaw家屋顶上冒出了真人大小的圣诞老人，雪橇驯鹿礼物堆一样不差。  
        Erik磨牙霍霍。哦，这根本绝对就是竞争。  
        这是场战争。  
  


**

  
  
          
        “我早就知道他会崩溃，”Raven得意地说，“那男人太易怒。”  
        “说真的，Raven，”Charles告诫她，“你总是夸大事实。这是场友善的较量，仅此而已。”Erik是个温柔善良、连只苍蝇都不会伤害的男人。Chares不明白为什么大家总是看不出这一点。  
        “你没看过他举着工具做出的那些动作，”Raven奸笑。  
        Charles从烤箱里取出最新的饼干并把它们放在台面上冷却。倒霉的是他在柜子里找到的所有饼干模子都是雪人形状的。为了避免不必要的紧张情绪，他打算在上面装饰小小的染色体，然后告诉Erik这些是细胞分裂的图形。  
        “或许他比我想要的还更加投入了那么一丁丁点。”他含糊其辞。  
        “他已经冒着严寒在树上待了四个小时，”Raven说，“这不叫投入，这叫执迷不悟。”  
        “吃个饼干吧，”Charles忧郁地说道。  
  


**

  
  
        被装扮一新的树美不胜收，成串的灯泡从枝头垂下，和白雪相辉映。每个从门前经过的人都会赞美一番。Shaw看上去阴郁极了。  
        他用一个几乎和房子一样高的巨大充气雪人作为报复。孩子们面带耀眼的笑容扑上去摸它。Erik的瞪视愈发凶狠。  
        Erik摆出晶莹的玻璃装饰，在夜间的街道上折射出道道彩虹。  
        Shaw拖来一群电动精灵。  
        Erik用封在冰块里的水果展现重生的景象。  
        Shaw的反击是一只头戴圣诞老人帽子的北极熊，四周围着一群企鹅。Charles对此略感不解。  
        当Charles在街上巧遇Shaw夫人，他讶然发现对方冰雪般的面具上也有了裂纹。她微微地给了他一个同病相怜的扭曲表情，然后继续走她的路，穿着六寸细跟长靴在积雪中居然如履平地。  
        Charles微笑。他交到一个朋友。  
  


**

  
  
        夜深人静时，Erik取出他的作战计划，回顾接下来可能会采取的几个行动。对手狡诈且足智多谋，不过他可不会就这样认输。  
        他凝视着安稳地熟睡着的Charles。  
        “为了你，我的爱，”他轻呓，拿出他的电焊工具。  
  


**

  
  
        最新的作品确实给Charles留下了深刻印象，同时也使他有点困扰。  
        “我说，你确定这东西安全吗？”他说着，冷得瑟瑟发抖，一只手还握着沾满饼干酥的勺子。  
        “当然安全，”Erk说，“这些只是激光而已。Alex帮我做的。我做了整个金属部分，”他忙不迭地加上。主要部分当然都归功于他。  
        “好吧……我想你自己心里有数。”  
        Erik微笑着把Charles拉近自己的胸膛，使得他们被Erik的大衣裹在一起。Shaw绝对没可能打败这个设计。他拿过勺子喂到Charles嘴边。他们你一口我一口地啃着饼干酥，亲吻着彼此，沐浴在塑像射出的光旋里。  
        

**

  
  
        “哦天哪，”Charles绝望地看着窗外，“哦该死的。”  
        Shaw先前明显被那些激光重创了。上午他和Erik大吵了一架，当时Shaw叫嚷着说Erik的抽象设计是对圣诞节精神的侮辱，而Erik也吼回去说Shaw那些可怜的玩艺才是资本主义的低俗产物。  
        Erik雄赳赳气昂昂地凯旋归来，很不错，因为这使他有了卧室马拉松的心情。Charles充分利用了这一点，稍后他为此表示十分高兴。因为直到Erik找到途径发泄他的满腔怒火为止，性爱都是奢侈品。  
        Charles穿戴好大衣、帽子、两条围巾、和一双毛皮衬里的防水长靴。他小心翼翼地出了门，瞪着对街的屋顶，好像只要这么做，那个花里胡哨闪闪发亮的七烛台就会变成一时眼花看见的幻觉。  
        说真的，这下可闹得有点过分了。  
        Shaw家装饰着花环的红色大门打开了。Shaw夫人的蓝眼睛冷然望着Charles。“咖啡？”她喊道。  
        “有劳了。”  
  


**

  
  
        “亲爱的，这些到底是什么？”  
        “分裂的细胞，”Charles局促不安地说。“其实不是。老实说，这些是被掩饰过的雪人。在我们家里这是敏感话题。”  
        Emma Shaw叹了口气。“用不着你来告诉我，”她说道，“Sebastian偷了我的激光笔然后在上面狂踩。他让自己相信激光这东西是跟圣诞对着干的。”  
        Charles把他那面目全非的雪人蘸进咖啡里。“我真不知道自己还能忍受多久。”  
        

**

  
  
        是表明立场的时候了，Erik怒发冲冠地想。跟好好先生说再见。  
        “不是说世界得太平，人间持善意么？”Charles愤愤不平地蜷缩在被子下面问道。  
        他的声音透着哀怨，两瓣红唇撅得老高。要在平时，Erik的决心早就分崩离析了，但这次不一样。Erik对人间持善意毫无怨言。但Shaw可不是人。他是一个来自地狱的穷凶极恶的魔鬼，没有丝毫的人间正气和审美细胞。“善意从来不在选项之内，”他从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
        “我们就不能做做爱吗？”  
        “做爱从来不在……”  
        “哦Erik，看在老天爷份上，”Charles愤然，“瞧你自己这模样。”  
        Erik看着镜子里的影像。他觉得自己的穿着十分合适，一袭黑衣加上盖住脸部的帽兜。“这叫迷彩，”他说，“夜间作业的完美选择。”  
        “到处都是街灯，”Charles无力地说，“还有一地的雪。什么都是白的。”  
        哦。该死。  
        “你有什么能借我一下的吗？”他问。  
        

**

  
  
        “不，Erik。”Charles的语调冷静、坚决且合理。“绝对不行。你不能披着剪了两个洞的床单出门。”  
        Erik整了整他的迷彩服下摆，咧嘴露出他最恶毒的笑容，毫不在意这个笑容被高线数的棉布完全挡住的事实。“我想你会发现我能，”他说，“那个雪人 _死定了_ 。”  
  


**

  
  
        隔天清晨Charles被人声吵醒。两个怒不可遏的人声，就在窗外。  
        他不情不愿地挪下床，把自己裹在睡袍里，穿上最喜欢的毛绒兔子拖鞋。在厨房里他给自己泡了壶茶，就着蜂蜜吃了两片土司。然后他倒了第二杯茶，壮起胆子耐着性子拉开了前门。  
        事态比他想象得还糟。Erik护在自己的塑像前。Shaw步步逼近，握着一把大铁锤。  
        “杀（雪）人凶手！”Shaw狂啸着。  
        “那东西该死，”Erik嚎叫，“尽管放马过来，你这个没有真材实料的俗人！”  
        Shaw扬起铁锤。Charles惊慌失措地尖叫出声，撒腿跑进院子。“Erik，做更好的人！”他喊道。  
        “我已经是了！”  
        Erik冲向Shaw，试图抢过铁锤，结果他们两个同时撞上了塑像。在一阵电流超负荷的嗞嗞声后，那些激光射线晃了几晃，直直射向Charles。  
  


**

  
  
        “嗷！”  
        那声痛呼几乎砍在了Erik的心坎上。Charles的蓝色大眼里盈满泪水。他的嘴唇颤抖着。他吸着鼻子，捧着他的手。  
        下一秒Erik就闪到了他身边。“真对不起，”他喘道。他抓起Charles的手，仔细检查着那细腻肌肤上的小小灼伤。  
        Shaw _伤了Charles_ 。Shaw是恶魔转世，必须要从地球上彻底抹掉。  
        “你干的好事！”Erik的咆哮响彻雪地。  
        “哦，得了吧，”Charles酸溜溜地说，“不是他干的，Erik。是你。”他甩手奔进屋里，咣当一声摔上门。  
  


**

  
  
        “拜托了，甜心，”Erik从送信口里说道，“请放我进去，我很抱歉。”  
        Charles的声音有点模糊不清，但却充满了Xavier家与生俱来的威严和经过精密衡量的一丝怒意。“你可以请Emma过来这里，”他说，“然后你可以去把自己包在你那差劲的圣诞彩灯里，因为在很长一段时间里那将是你能够得到的唯一一种形式的拥抱。”  
  


**

  
  
        威严是要有的，Charles想，但是一个人保持威严的时间有限。  
        “他把圣诞节搞砸了啦！”他大哭，整个脸埋在沙发靠垫里。  
        “好了好了，蜜糖，”Emma轻柔地拍着他的背，“男人都是混蛋。我带了伏特加。”  
        Charles边啜泣边思考这个提议里面包含的智慧。“现在是早上七点，”他终于开口。  
        “你家里有番茄汁吗？”  
        “蓝莓奶昔？”  
        “那就足够了。”  
  


**

  
  
        Erik隔着一条街瞪着Shaw。  
        在Emma气冲冲地离开家之后，看着那个男人试图打开前门却发现上了锁的样子实在有趣。然而当他们两人都坐在自家门口台阶上瑟瑟发抖时，Erik并不觉得自己比对方厉害多少。  
        他拆掉了那个激光塑像，Shaw也清理掉了雪人的尸体。现在没什么事好做了。  
        Erik站起来，开始在院子里来回踱步。他的眼角余光扫到Shaw也在踱着步。他们踱来踱去，不知不觉地就踱上人行道，来到了马路中间。然后两人你瞪我我瞪你，低声咒骂了几个回合之后终于安静下来。  
        “我的老二都快冻掉了，”Shaw说，“当老婆的，哼。”  
        “当老公的，”Erik附和。就算Shaw和他不共戴天，被配偶踢出家门的男人之间总得同病相怜。  
        Shaw耸肩，看上去有那么一点懊恼。“这种事我经历得多了。我在车棚里藏了一箱啤酒。”  
        “现在是早晨七点，”Erik反对。  
        “德国啤酒。”  
        “哦。”  
  


**

  
  
        Emma想出了把伏特加和蓝莓奶昔混在一起的有趣主意。他们试过了各种比例。他们还试着在大杯里面加上柠檬汁，小杯里加上奶油。他们在饮料上装点各种水果和小纸伞，当蓝莓奶昔用完之后，他们干脆就蜷在沙发上喝掉了剩余的伏特加。  
        “我们是在一个泳池里相遇的，”Charles讲道，试图保证所有的词语都按照正确的顺序出口。“我游的时候没注意前面，结果跟他缠在一起了。然后我们都想保持那样的姿势，结果被赶了出去。”  
        Emma微笑。“我跟他相遇在一艘潜艇上。可没有听起来那么色情。”  
        “听起来一点也不色情。”  
        “不色情吗？”Emma迷蒙地陷入了回忆，“这么说要比听起来的还色情得多。”  
        Charles试图想象那种景象结果是白费劲。他想开口询问，但决定不知是福。“他们已经关在外面多久了？”他转而问道，“如果冻死了怎么办？”  
        Emma慢慢地想了想。窗外传来了汽车喇叭声。  
        接着又是一声。奇怪，Charles想。他们这条路并不是交通要道，平时鲜有车辆经过。交通堵塞更是天外奇闻。  
        “Emma，”他开口，喇叭声愈发刺耳，“你觉得他们这段时间都做了些什么？”  
  


**

  
  
        歌唱部分，Erik决定，是整个计划的重头戏。他讨厌圣诞歌曲。而Charles深知这点，所以他应该会明白Erik做出的牺牲。  
        Erik想唱德语版的《平安夜》，因为那是他能想到的最不那么没品的歌曲。Shaw坚持要唱《红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫》。最后两人合力编出了一个混合版，听起来相当不错。  
        再加上合并在一起的巨型彩灯布置，从两家的房屋伸出横越街道，Erik对自己很快就会被原谅充满信心。  
  


**

  
  
        Emma指指窗外，然后笑得前仰后合。  
        

**

  
  
        “Schlaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaf in hiiiimmlischer Ruuuuuuuuh！ ”Erik唱道。  
        “Will go down in histooooryyyyyyyyyyy！”Shaw还用了颤音。  
        “他妈的赶快把这玩艺从路上弄走！”几个摩托车骑手生气地喊道。  
        Charles火烧火燎地冲出门，跑得太急以至于掉了一只兔子拖鞋在路上。“你们在干什么？”他慌乱地叫道，单脚跳过剩下的距离。  
        在身体吸收了为数可观的伏特加之后还用一条腿在危机四伏的雪地上乱绷可不是明智的举动。他翻滚几圈后撞上Erik，最后两人四仰八叉地摊做一堆。  
        “...O wie lacht. Lieb' aus deinem göttlichen Mund... ”Erik在他耳边柔柔低吟。“我说，Charles，你知道我有多么爱你吗？”  
        Charles不耐地撇嘴。然后他抬头看看那些彩灯，雪人和精灵们和流泻的美丽光华相映成趣。虽然看上去很胡来，但他得承认是的，他有点明白。  
        “我想这大概体现了圣诞节的精神，”他不甘地说。  
        他让Erik搂着他，亲吻他受伤的手指。然后他要求身体的其他部分也受到同样的对待。他们留下Emma在那里指挥交通并对Shaw发号施令，Erik抱着Charles迈过门槛，雪地上孤零零的那只兔子拖鞋百感交集地目送着他们。  
        

**

  
  
       **——一年后——**  
        “我挺享受去年圣诞的，”Charles咯咯笑着说道，“尤其是你为我唱歌的部分。不过这样更好。”  
        Erik微笑着，使他们在沙发上靠的更近了些。他的最近设计取得了巨大成功。Charles甚至决定就坐在目前这个位置欣赏对街的美景，一边小口喝着热巧克力，时不时地擦擦眼睛。  
        “你真的不介意我们在屋顶放个圣诞老人吗？”Charles再度问道。  
        “一点也不，”Erik说，真心实意地。Shaw家夫妇站在他们的窗口，看着Xavier-Lehnsherr家的房屋周围小心布置的充满资本主义气息的圣诞摆设。他们似乎对此大为满意，而且Erik还欠着Shaw一个人情，因为是他在愤怒的群众抗议之下一个人拆掉了整个彩灯布置。“我可以忍受圣诞老人，只要我们家别出现可爱的雪人饼干，”他说着，一边咬着分裂的细胞。  
        “不会，亲爱的，”Charles愉悦地回答，“当然不会。”  
          
  


**END**


End file.
